1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data communications, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for enabling, among other things, both digital and analog data to be communicated over a data bus such as a universal serial bus (USB) with a single low-cost connector such as a USB connector.
2. Background Information
Data communication over a bus is generally known in the art. One well-known type of bus is the USB, which is generally used to transmit digital data between apparatuses/devices. Accordingly, many apparatuses/devices such as audio/MP3 players, computers, peripheral equipment and other devices often include a connector/jack for connecting to a USB.
With an audio apparatus/device such as an MP3 player, for example, it is desirable to provide a means by which digital audio data can be received, and also by which analog audio data can be output to another device. One approach to accommodate both digital and analog data in this manner is to provide separate electrical connectors for the two different types of data. For example, the digital data may be received via a USB connector and the analog data may be output via another connector. Another approach is to use a connector that is physically larger than a typical USB connector. These approaches, however, are both deficient in that they may significantly increase product cost.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method which addresses the foregoing problems, and thereby enables both digital and analog data to be communicated over a data bus such as a USB with a single low-cost connector such as a USB connector. The present invention addresses these and/or other issues.